1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spark plugs for internal combustion engines, and methods of forming the same.
2. Related Art
Sparks plugs of internal combustion engines typically include a metal shell threaded into a bore of a cylinder head and extending into a combustion chamber for providing a spark to ignite a combustible mixture of fuel and air in the combustion chamber. The spark is provided between a central electrode and ground electrode, which should be properly positioned in the combustion chamber, in order to provide a reliable and robust ignition of the fuel-air mixture. Without the proper positioning, the spark may not provide a robust ignition, or may not provide any ignition of the fuel-air mixture.